


Missing You

by SlytherinOwl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Facebook: Hermione's Haven, Game of Thrones Alternate Season 08, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019, Rare Pairings, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinOwl/pseuds/SlytherinOwl
Summary: Hermione misses the only man she had ever loved.Written for Hermione’s Haven - Bingo 2019





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione’s Haven’s Bingo 2019, Square I3: Jaime Lannister.

Hermione Granger was sitting in a small chamber in Winterfell.

She was wearing a plain dress in a dark colour, her face was pale and drawn.

She had been given the news just an hour ago, but she was still waiting for the inevitable crying to start.

So far it hadn't happened. It had only been a few short days since the news of Cercei Lannister’s defeat had carried to Winterfell, the majority of the people living there had been ecstatic.

Not Hermione.

She had been tense, waiting for news.

The next news they got from the capital was that Jon Snow had murdered Queen Daenerys and that Lady Sansa Stark and Lady Arya Stark were expected in the capital to come up with a solution with the other great houses.

The Stark sisters left, taking most of the men with them.

And yet, Hermione waited.

* * *

When she had used the portkey, that obviouslyhad not brought her to Land’s End where she was supposed to meet up with Harry, she had ended up in a forest that looked a lot like the forests in her home country England did.

Nothing else did though.

She encountered men and women that spoke strangely, no one seemed to know what England is, and apparently she just wore the most horrifying clothes for a young woman.

Just days after being stranded in what she now knew to be Westeros, she had first met Jaime Lannister.

He had been looking half dead, lying face down in mud and his arm hidden underneath him so that she didn’t realise he was missing a hand.

Hermione was not the strongest fighter, but when she saw that the men on the horses tried to attack a woman that was trying to help some obviously helpless man, she immediately tried stepping in.

Her wand had not been broken when arriving, so she shot hex after hex at the men on the horses. It didn’t take long until they rode off, apparently to gather more men.

The blonde woman was kneeling half over the man on the ground.

“We can’t stay here, they’ll be back,” Hermione had stated.

The other woman looked mistrustful at her, but nodded.

She leaned down and had to support most of the man’s weight, but they did manage to move.

Hermione trailed behind them, so that she could get rid off everything that would clue someone in on their direction.

They had walked for over an hour before the man couldn’t even stand with the blonde woman’ support.

They sat him down carefully.

“What’s wrong with him?” Hermione asked carefully.

“They took his hand.” The other woman was obviously unhappy about this fact.

Hermione slowly put her hands out.

“May I?” The man’s eyes jumped to her face. After a second, he jerkily pushed his arm in her direction.

Very carefully Hermione took the stump and pulled the cloth away from it.

The wound was horrifying and Hermione was sure he would get an infection from all the dirt that had gathered in the wound.

She spent the better part of the afternoon trying to alleviating his pain, cleaning the wound and generally making him feel as though he was a human again.

It only occurred to Hermione to ask him what his name was when they already had been travelling for two days.

That was how she met Jaime Lannister.

* * *

Their ways parted in King’s Landing.

He was a kingsguard, he explained, hand or no, and he would defend the king – or rather the queen.

In the weeks Hermione had developed a fondness for the man that she knew could end up costing her life, which was the deciding factor she needed to turn her back on the city and leave Jaime to do as he thought best.

Not the thought of her life being in danger by her affection had driven her, but the thought of putting him in danger.

That was how she eventually ended up with Brienne of Tarth in Winterfell.

When Jaime had arrived there to battle the White Walkers she had honestly thought that they’d have a chance.

A chance at survival, a chance at love. When he took her to his bedchamber, after they actually survived the attack of the White Walkers, where Hermione had been on the front lines, dismembering the zombielike creatures with magic that horrified the others, she thought they had more than a chance.

And then he had left her in the middle of the night to go back to Cercei’s side.

Since then Hermione had been numb and had waited for word about Jaime’s whereabouts.

Hermione turned on her bed, now facing the stonewall. Jaime had most likely died protecting his sister, his queen.

It had been his duty after all.

The word had come just an hour ago, his hand had been found in the Red Keep.

Nothing else, but apparently there was not much to be found of the other corpses either, and they could only confirm his death through his hand.

Finally the first tear fell from her eyes. It was not the last.

* * *

Several days after that Hermione was still hiding from the world in her bedchamber.

When a knock sounded on her door after supper she slowly stood up, expecting it to be someone from the kitchen staff, enquiring again if she wouldn’t like to eat something.

But it wasn’t.

There stood Jaime Lannister, in all his glory.

His hand was missing, his beard was long and his hair a mess. But to Hermione he had never looked more beautiful.

Before he could utter a single word, Hermione had thrown herself around his neck and was holding him tightly.

Tears were streaming down her face while she muttered, “I thought I lost you, I thought you were gone!”

For a second Jaime didn’t answer, didn’t say anything, just held her as tightly as she held him and inhaling her scent.

“There was something I still had to do. I couldn’t sit here, while they raided the city and killed my sister.”

Hermione’s arms tightened a bit at the mention of Cersei.

“I fulfilled my promise. I tried to protect her. I did not manage that, but she will find peace now. I will make a different promise to you though.”

He looked her in the eye.

“I will never leave you again. I will always be by your side, if you’ll have me.”


End file.
